familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Veľká Paka
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Velka Paka railway station.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Veľká Paka railway station | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = SK_Velka_paka_erb.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres_dunajska.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Dunajská Streda District in Trnava Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = Location of Veľká Paka in Slovakia | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trnava Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Veľká Paka in Trnava | latd = 48 |latm = 02 |lats = 35 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 24 |longs = 01 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trnava | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Dunajská Streda | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1222 | founder = | parts_type = Component villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Veľká Paka | p2 = Čukárska Paka | p3 = Malá Paka | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SIEŤ | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ivan Seňan | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 18.36 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 123 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 927 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 50.49 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST =CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 930 11 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-31 | iso_code = | registration_plate = DS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.velkapaka.sk/ | footnotes = }} Veľká Paka ( , ) is a village and commune in Dunajská Streda District, Trnava Region in western Slovakia Component villages Geography The municipality lies at an altitude of 123 metres and covers an area of 18.356 km². History In the 9th century, the territory of Veľká Paka became part of the Kingdom of Hungary. The village was first recorded in 1205 as Paka. Until the end of World War I, it was part of Hungary and fell within the Somorja district of Pozsony County. After the Austro-Hungarian army disintegrated in November 1918, Czechoslovakian troops occupied the area. After the Treaty of Trianon of 1920, the village became officially part of Czechoslovakia. In November 1938, the First Vienna Award granted the area to Hungary and it was held by Hungary until 1945. The present-day municipality was formed in 1940 by unifying the three component villages. After Soviet occupation in 1945, Czechoslovakian administration returned and the village became officially part of Czechoslovakia in 1945. Sepulchral artefacts were found in Velka Paka from the Bronze Age. Landmarks *The village has a modern cultural house and a motel. *An important sacral historical building is the Roman Catholic St. Ladislaus church from 1317 to 1678. Demography At the census 2011 has village 879 people : 473 (54%) slovaks, 335 (38%) Hungarians and 71 (8%) others nationality. (In 1910, the village had 322, for the most part, Hungarian inhabitants. At the 2001 Census the recorded population was 676, at the 2008 811 people. 42,31 per cent is Roman Catholicism is the majority religion of the village, its adherents numbering 74.26% of the total population. Sports The village has a football club, named Druzstievnik F.C. Velka Pak which has an A team and a Junior Team. The A team is in the 2. league of the western-Slovakian football Association (ZSFZ). The Junior team is in the 3 class in the ZSFZ The junior team is full of talents: Top Scorers In The Year 2008/2009 *1. Csivre Adam 18. Goals /14 match. *2. Penzes Attila 12.Goals /13 match. *3. Duhaj Tamás 11 Goals/7 match *4. Gasparik Tamas 10 Goals/15 match *5. Rences Balanit 3 Goals/12 match Top " Goal Keepers *1. Makki Dávid 14 Saves/5 match. (7 Goals) *2. Szalay János 4 Saves /7 match (11 Goals) *3. Andrásy David 2 Saves/5 match. (16 Goals) *4. Kiss Zsolt 0 Saves/3 match. (5 Goals) Current Squad: Goalkeepers (1): * Makki Dávid: 235 Min * Szalay János: 578 Min * Andrasy Dávid: 367 Min Defenfenders: *2. Horvath László 576 Min *3.Duhaj Tamás 'C' 599 Min *4.Szabó Sándor 492 Min *5. Svitek Adam 280 Min *6. Rences Bálint 678 Min Midfielders: *7. Penzes Attila 685 Min *10. Milnak Daniel 559 Min *11. Sipos Dávid 179 Min *13. Valacsky Mihal 22 Min Attackers: *8. Csivre Adam 691 Min *9. Gasparik Tamás 589 Min References External links * Pension with pond. *Local news selection at www.parameter.hu Category:Veľká Paka Category:Villages and communes in Dunajská Streda District Category:Established in 1222 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia